


Hella's killing streak

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Added as it goes - Freeform, Begging, Curses, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: This is a One-shot collection! Feel free to send ideas!A lot of possibly heavy content and graphic descriptions of very explicit things so be warned!No minors allowed.
Relationships: Added as it goes, Cricket - Relationship, Kross - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 126





	1. Cricket (Kross) - Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot, Cricket (Kross)  
> Sex scenes and cursing. Be warned!

Cross was laid on his bed, his cellphone in his hands as he passed through pictures on his gallery. Selfies with Dust, videos of Horror eating suspicious stuff, memes sent to him by Epic, and….nudes of Killer. ‘’Fuck Killer…’’

The memory of the day was still burned into his head even though it happened weeks ago.

Cross’s body hot against Killer’s, his movements fast and aggressive, his cock coming in and out of Killer’s delicate entrance with such ease as if they were made perfectly for each other. A perfect fit made by destiny, ‘’no feeling involved’’ as both of them would say.

But then…. 

Killer said it. The sentence neither of them wanted to hear, that both of them were afraid to say. 

‘’I love you SO~! Fucking much!’’

The murder’s voice coming out uneven moans cutting off his sentence as he came, squeezing on the hybrid’s member tightly and pushing him to his limit as well. But then the high came off…. Their minds cleared.

Killer pushed him away! Or was it the other way around? He couldn’t really tell at this point. His thumb hovered over the delete button, wanting to get rid of that painful reminder. But he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t push himself to get rid of that beautiful sigh. 

Killer with his annoying smirk, his red cunt spread open by two of his fingers, exposing how wet he was. An inviting sight that would send electric waves through Cross’s spine. Lighting strikes outside, just now making Cross realize a really heavy rain was happening.

Maybe….if he played around, with this noise outside, no one would hear him right?

He summoned his cock, cursing under his breath at how stupid that felt. But he missed it. He missed their encounters and he missed their heated plays. And most importantly, he missed Killer. His annoying flirting and over sexual jokes, his stupid smug smirk, his beautiful empty eyes, and his heavenly touch…. How good his pussy felt around the hybrid’s cock and how delicious his moans sounded. Before he knew it, he was already imagining the other bouncing on his member while stroking it himself.

His mind was almost torturing him as the image of Killer on his lap was almost too real. Low moans and groans escaping his mouth as he kept his noise under control. His hand moving up and down on his shaft faster and faster until—

A noise on his balcony, something hit the glass a couple of times. Someone knocking?

Cross didn’t think so, but still fixed his shorts and went to the blinds, opening them to see a soaked Killer outside, and the rain still heavy falling outside. Did he climb all 3 stores to his room’s balcony?! 

He quickly opened the glass door, pulling the carpet closer so Killer could step on it ‘’Killer what the hell?! Are you fucking insa--!!’’ Before he could even finish his sentence, Killer took a bouquet of flowers from behind him. They weren’t the most beautiful flowers and honestly, he clearly stole them from Nightmare’s garden, but for some reason it made Cross’s soul leap. A faint blush on his cheeks as he looked at it in wide, confused eyes. ‘’W-What….’’ Killer looked at him with these empty eye sockets, the rain washed away the black tart that was usually falling from them, only so brand new strings of that dark substance could fall on his cheeks, the water droplets mixing up on it and making an even worse mess on his face. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked terrible; Killer wasn’t even using his jacket, bare feet, and looking like a fucking mayhem. Did it affect him that much? 

The hybrid quickly took a clean towel, covering Killer with it and carefully taking the flowers from his hands ‘’You’re going to catch a fucking cold Killer! What the fuck?! Why did you do that??’’ The other looked down for a moment, holding onto the towel nervously before looking at Cross again. The soldier could swear he saw faint white rings on the endless blackness of his empty eye sockets ‘’Can we talk? Please?’’

Cross froze for a second, looking away as he carefully settled the flowers on a near table, his breath messy as he tried to think on an answer ‘’Uh…I guess….but I can’t let you stay in these wet clothes! If you catch a cold Nightmare is going to murder me!’’ Yes! That was the perfect excuse! He knew it was inevitable as soon they would probably be in a mission together, but he needed to hold it off a little more. Killer looked down at himself, noticing the mess he made on Cross’s room ‘’Oh shit…sorry.’’ He apologized….? 

Cross only got more nervous, getting back close to Killer and using the towel to clean his face softly, noticing how the tart seemed to be stopping from leaking, the other kept still, looking at the hybrid as the towel was kindly brushed on his cheeks. The soldier tugged at Killer’s shirt, the black-eyed skeleton helping him take his shirt off, the hybrid carefully leaving the soaked cloth on a chair ‘’ What got into us?’’ the other said, making Cross stop on his tracks. ‘’Killer please…not now…’’ He said as softly as possible, but the other didn’t stop, Killer took a step closer, his eyes showed pain and confusion ‘’What changed Cross? Please talk to me! I can’t take it anymore!’’ He finally said, taking another step towards Cross.

‘’I’m scared Killer! I’m terrified ok?! I don’t….i….’’ Cross lost his words, his sentence trailing off in the middle. For a minute, only the rain spoke. The thunder screaming outside as the soft water droplets hit the glass doors on the balcony. 

‘’I never thought about you this way…but now…’’ Killer started, finally breaking the silence in between them.

‘’I just don’t know anymore…’’

The words sank like stabs into Cross's soul. That was what both of them were afraid of! Neither of them knew what love felt like, neither of them understood the power that such feeling could have. 

‘’ All the time we hanged out and fucked until both of us couldn’t move anymore were just…for fun. Right? No feelings involved!’’ Killer continued, his eyes looking down, but not quite focused on anything. ‘’Right?!’’ He insisted as the hybrid kept silent, forcing Cross to painfully nod ‘’ Then…then why do you make me feel this way?! Why does it hurt to let you go?! How could you make me feel feelings like that?! We weren’t supposed to fucking fall in love and yet….’’ He stopped, actual tears falling from his eyes, his sockets weren’t empty anymore, displaying two beautiful white eye lights. ‘’Here we are…..’’ Killer finished, looking almost broken. 

There was another moment of silence, both of them looking at each other for agonizingly long seconds before Killer lashed at Cross, gripping at his shirt and pulling him into a kiss, their mouths crashing against one another and almost immediately, their tongues were fighting or dominance, pushing and pulling at each other in a heated dance.

Killer’s hands moved down Cross’s chest, getting under his shirt to scratch at his ribs softly, soft gasps leaving the hybrids mouth as he felt the other’s cold hands against his warm bones, his instincts sparkling as he lifted Killer’s legs, pinning him against the wall, their bodies crashing against each other. He broke the kiss as Killer rocked his hips into his own, Cross’s preciously forgotten erection pressing against Killer’s crotch, searching for that forbidden pleasure.

They looked at each other for a minute, not quite sure of what to do. Killer’s warmth against his body was so good. The way their bodies touched was almost meant to be.

He loved Killer so much.

It made Cross laugh. He felt so stupid! All this fear and anxiety for nothing! He loved Killer!

The murder looked at him with a questioning expression, confused as to why the hybrid suddenly just started laughing. He opened his mouth to speak but only a squeal left it, feeling Cross pulling him to the bed and pinning him down. ‘’Uh…Cross?’’ The hybrid just chuckled, touching Killer’s forehead with his own, a silly smile on his face ‘’We’re so dumb Killer!’’ Killer laughed, even though he didn’t quite know what Cross found so funny about it ‘’I love you too, asshole!’’ He finally said.

These words came out in such a happy, kind tone. The way Cross said it took Killer off guard completely! It was covered in truth and passion, sounding so soft and yet so firm.

It was honest and genuine. 

The black-eyed skeleton just pulled Cross into a kiss, hugging his neck as the other kissed back. The hybrid’s hands went down slowly, taking the time to caress every rib on the way to the other’s shorts. It easily slipped off, falling carelessly to the ground. Killer didn’t waste any time, quickly summoning his ecto. The perfect match to Cross’s throbbing cock, his red soft pussy already dripping wet in need. 

The killer was the first to break the kiss, looking at Cross in half-lidded eyes, a smile stamped on his face, and for the first time, his eye lights were completely visible. Cross could feel how his own body almost caught on fire. Desire rising in record speed as he looked at the murder under him, a strong wish to just embrace him and never let go, and in between this mess, pure love, and admiration. 

He sat back for a moment, crawling out of bed and slowly taking his clothes off. Killer watched with a smirk, he knew Cross did it on purpose. The hybrid was very aware of how it turned the other on to watch the soldier slowly stripping out of his clothes on a teasing show just for him. He loved how Cross kept eye contact all the way, exposing his ecto body to him, piece by piece until he was completely exposed. ‘’Fuck, I love when you do that! You look so fucking hot!’’ Cross laughed, slowly crawling back over Killer, the hybrid smirked in a way that made Killer’s whole body light up ‘’I’m about to fuck you up~’’

The way Cross purred it out so easily almost got Killer to cum right there. Cross wasn’t the type to do dirty talk so it caught him completely unexpectedly, but god, how he loved it. The hybrid didn’t even give him a chance to answer as he attacked his mouth with an aggressive kiss, both fighting for dominance but Cross knew he already had it. The killer was dancing on the palm of his hands and it felt almost too good. 

Killer moaned into the kiss as he felt the guard’s hand on his sensitive clit, arching his back as he pinched and teased the sensitive bud. It didn’t take long for him to finally break their kiss again, spreading his legs widely to invite Cross in. The other didn’t deny that desire, positioning himself on Killer’s folds and pressing in, his whole shaft quickly being shoved inside the other, easily slipping in from how wet he was. 

The room was quickly filled in wet noises and moans, Cross’s mouth occupied with marking the other’s neck and shoulders, filling it in bite marks to show who he belongs to. The black-eyed skeleton gripping at the other’s shoulders tightly as he was pounded into, feeling how his member managed to hit all the best spots. ‘’Fuck! F-Fuck~! So good~! You’re so hot-!! So amazing! Fuck me harder Cross!!’’ Killer’s voice was filled with desire and deep need. Cross knew exactly what he needed, being quick to change their positions, having Killer on his knees and elbows now as he slammed into him like an animal, his knot almost being pushed into the other and he simply loved it.

The hybrid leaning in, suddenly trusting agonizingly slowly into the other, making him whine and support his forehead on his own arms ‘’a-ah~! C-Cross please—!!‘’ His sentence was mercilessly cut off by a moan as Cross gave him a hard trust ‘’I want to hear you saying that you love me.’’ This made Killer blush. Did Cross really say what he thought he said? Another hard thrust was delivered, making him yelp and tear up. ‘’Come on~’’ he was teasing Killer! Making the other beg for his cock. But Killer couldn’t say no, could he? Cross was being so demanding and so firm, his usual gentleness completely switched to a more aggressive approach. He wasn’t complaining of course, that dick was to die for.

Giving in to his partner’s wishes, Killer finally spoke ‘’C-Cross! I love you! I love you so much! I need you! Please!’’ The way his voice came out…

So much need. So much urgency. The amount of love and passion slipping into his words….

Cross was almost shocked, looking at Killer in wide eyes before he smiled, leaning in close and whispering to his non-existent ear in a low, seductive tone. ‘’And I love you too Killer~’’ His voice sounded just as charged, both of their souls beating in synchrony and Cross finally resumed trusting, holding Killer’s hips tightly and pushing him back into his cock, slamming so deeply into Killer, the other could felt it stretching him past his limits, quickly pushing him to his most blissful moment, his cunt clenching around Cross as he came with a loud moan. 

The hybrid wasn’t far behind, taking just about a minute more to reach the edge as well, obviously moaning Killer’s name. A sigh left the other’s mouth as Cross slipped out of him, turning him around to kiss him deeply. Killer chuckled, hugging Cross's neck and smiling ‘’Want to take a bath and watch something?’’ He asked, thinking they were done, but Cross had other plans in mind, laughing and licking his neck teasingly.

‘’A bath? I’m nowhere near done with you yet Killer.’’


	2. Sunset (Killer Cross and Dream) - To love you, To care for you, To hear you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Sunset shipping (Killer Cross and Dream) with Mute!Cross for @Askellie_ut and @withtheworms from Twitter UwU   
> Ad this one to my Killing streak baby! I'm on the lead again! YEEHAW!

It has been 5 years since it happened. Since it ended.

Since Killer has last seen Nightmare.

Since….

A knock on the door was heard, catching the murder’s, or ratter, ex murder’s attention. As he turned around, he saw a smiling Cross waiting at the door. His head tilted ever so slightly as if asking if he was ok. Killer just chuckled, opening his arms and inviting the hybrid to a hug, which was gladly accepted, the other soon buried on his arms with a content sigh. ‘’How are you feeling today?’’ The stabby skeleton asked, stroking the other’s cheek softly ‘’good’’ he answered with his hands.

Both he and Killer learned sign language only to be able to talk to each other while Cross’s magic healed. Took Killer some time to talk confidently with his hands, but he pushed himself to try for Cross. With a bit of practice and a lot of love, both were talking like no one else. 

Killer smiled brightly, their eyes locked with one another. Oh, how Cross loved those white eye lights. He loved how they would shift as Killer expressed his emotions, how easy it was to read all the love and care on them ever since…..

‘’Cross?’’ There was a very slight shift in Cross’s expression as he thought about…. Him. A shift that of course, Killer noticed. ‘’Cross….’’ The hybrid glanced at the door, worried, afraid. And Killer knew he was avoiding that matter, and he knew why.

Today would be the anniversary of when Dream defeated his brother. The day Nightmare became stone. And both knew how hard it was for Dream to even hear about it. The guardian was deeply buried in guilt and sorrow when it happened, slowly recovering as he helped the two of them recover too. 

‘’Want to talk about it?’’ This time Killer’s voice didn’t come out, he spoke only with his hands and Cross reluctantly nodded. ‘’I don’t want to make him feel bad….’’ He finally said, his signals coming off uncertain and confused as if he was struggling to choose his words. ‘’I know. I don’t want to make him feel bad either.’’ Killer finally confessed, being too a little shaken by the matter. Of course, it felt much better to not have Nightmare’s constant abuse and negative aura to push them down, but still….

Killer felt like he owed it to him.

‘’Are you ok?’’ Cross asked, looking up at Killer with curious eyes. Killer just nodded and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his neck softly ‘’I love you two so much…’’ He whispered, making the little soldier blush brightly and giggle, his laugh almost too silent.

‘’I love you too.’’ He answered, his hands determined and excited this time. The way he would look at him with such lidded eyes….the blush on his cheeks and his bright smile. Killer just loved it so much he didn’t have enough words to express it.

‘’Hey! I want cuddles too!’’ A pouting guardian called their attention from the door, getting both to laugh this time. ‘’Well, I can’t turn down such a tempting offer can I?’’ Killer said, smirking, offering his hand for the positive guardian. Dream smiled kindly, happily joining them to a big hug, nuzzling into both of them ‘’I... left flowers for him today….for my brother I mean…’’ He said quietly, having to hold back his own tears. The other two hugged him tighter, Killer being quick to express both their feelings ‘’It's ok Dream. He’s your brother! We understand ok? It’s fine. We love you.’’ Dream looked at them, his tears finally falling down ‘’I am so sorry…for everything he did….to you two, to Dust and Horror, to Blueberry….to everyone….’’ Cross shook his head, his hands caressing Dream’s cheek to catch his attention before he spoke ‘’It’s not your fault. He’s not you and you’re not him! You did your best and that’s what matters! We love you no matter what. You saved us Dream…’’ His hands started getting shaky as Cross too started tearing up, but still able to pass the message with skill as he always did. 

Dream smiled, hugging the hybrid tightly and kissing his cheek ‘’I have the best boyfriends on the whole multiverse!’’ He chanted playfully, both giggling before Killer picked Cross up, pulling both him and Dream to the bed ‘’The best boyfriends for the best guardian~’’ He said with a smirk, waiting for Dream to lay down before setting Cross on his arms and climbing over them ‘’Now, allow me to cuddle my boyfriends, little light~’’ Both Cross and Dream blushed brightly making the other laugh ‘’What? You want me to do more~? How naughty~’’ 

Cross pouted, grabbing at Killer’s jacket and pulling him down to a kiss, asking for entrance which Killer gladly allowed. The kiss was gentle and passionate, soon breaking as they looked at each other in the eyes. ‘’I-I…..love…..you…..’’ His voice came out, raspy and weak, almost silently, but still there. Both Dream and Killer looking at him with wide eyes.

‘’You….your voice….’’ Dream could barely piece his thoughts together, in a bit of a shock after so long without hearing Cross’s voice. Killer froze for a moment before lashing onto the hybrid, hugging Cross almost too tightly ‘’You spoke! You actually spoke!’’ He said in awe and disbelief, pinching himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. ‘’It means it’s working! His voice is healing! His wounds on his magic must be finally closing!’’ Dream could barely process all the happiness coming from Killer and Cross. Their positive feelings almost drowning him as he couldn’t help but tear up, a soft sob escaping his mouth and he cleaned his own tears ‘’Dream?!’’ Killer immediately shifted to worry, Cross doing the same almost at the same time, both looking at Dream in concerned eyes ‘’Ah….s-sorry! I’m just….I’m so relieved….and so happy….’’

It meant so much to them. After 5 long years of fighting to recover, Cross was finally showing the results! Finally getting better, finally healing.

Finally moving on.

Killer finally allowed himself to fall on the bed, hugging Cross and nuzzling into his neck ‘’I’m so fucking proud of you Cross…’’ He whispered, making Cross shiver slightly. Dream joined from behind him, kissing the back of his neck gently and pulling another shiver to his spine, this time with a very quiet noise from the hybrid ‘’We both are~ You’re doing so good Cross..’’

Cross yelped as Killer’s leg pressed against his crotch, and almost as if Killer and Dream could read each other’s minds, Dream’s hands started caressing his ribs, only stimulating him more ‘’Should we reward him, little light?’’ Killer asked with a smirk, the guardian chuckling and blushing softly ‘’Of course~ He deserves to be pleased and worshipped properly~’’ Killer nodded, kissing his lover lovingly before speaking again ‘’It is if you want to of course. You know we’d never do anything against your will. So, do you want it?’’  
Cross only managed to blush deeply. The way Killer would always ask before doing anything made him feel so safe in his arms. He knew he could trust both Killer and Dream with his very own soul and would still be safer than he ever was.

With it, he nodded, allowing both of them to take him however they wanted to. Killer’s smirk returned, carefully, he helped Cross out of his clothes, taking piece by piece off, both him and Dream kissing all over his body as each part was exposed. 

‘’Now relax Cross~ We’ll take good care of you~’’


	3. Stardust Shipping (DustMare)- Your sins, my Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....basically Dust is an Evil Nun and Nightmare is a fallen angel.  
> I saw this pairing and i just had to write something for it!   
> The idea came from @esqers and @reclawedcat on Twitter UwU

Dust was finally home after a long day. He was completely ready to just take a bath and sleep. His clothes felt heavy from all the liquid in them.

All the blood.

The viscous substance kept dripping on the ground, splattered all over his clothes and staining everything it touches. 

Slowly, Dust opened the door, twisting the key and getting inside his house, closing the door behind him and moving the key to lock it. The click was barely heard before something pinned him against the door, pulling a low groan from his throat, almost a moan from how it sounded. 

‘’You did so well today…’’ A deep, low voice whispered to his non-existent ear, followed by a possessive growl that caused shivers to go up to his spine, hands started to softly travel around his body, getting stained by the blood, but neither of them cared. ‘’Anything for you Nighty…’’ He whispered, not even needing to look at the other to know he was smiling widely.

The other finally turned him around, the movement was fast and skilled, making Dust squeal in a mix of surprise and excitement ‘’Just look at you….’’ He started, his cyan eye scanning all over his body like a hungry predator ‘’All covered in blood…burning in raw power….lighting up like a star.’’ His voice came out in whispers, just so close to his inexistent ear, sounding like a purr as he was praised all over ‘’That’s such a good look on you Dust….So beautiful…’’ The fallen angel nuzzled into his neck, his breath catching on his throat as he felt a hint of teeth on the are, but no bite happened, at least not yet.

‘’You should be rewarded…’’

The last sentence was even lower making Dust tremble under the other, his hands gripping at his shoulders as his body lit up, even more, his light almost making the previously dark room visible. 

And oh how Nightmare loved it. He could never get tired of the sight, his little Dusty Bunny blushing and lighting up under his touch, his eyes begging for more of that attention. And of course, Nightmare wasn‘t going to let him down.

His hands started to skillfully caress every inch of bone he could reach, his mouth approaching his neck slowly, giving a tender kiss over his moon mark. That symbol that connected them so deeply. He could feel Dust’s soul pounding faster and faster on his ribcage, showing how the other felt about his touches. Soon, his tongue was dragged over the mark, starting to brush all over his neck as if preparing him, soon starting to bite and suck at the bone as well.

Dust was in bliss. His angel’s touches driving him to madness as he needed more and more. Moans and gasps involuntary leaving his mouth at every touch and every bite. It didn’t take long until his magic started working, summoning his gorgeous ecto body, small, round breasts for the fallen angel to grope, and a dripping wet pussy, waiting to be touched and used.

The other didn’t waste any time, lifting the bloody clothes out of the way, gripping at these gorgeous breasts to fondle them lovingly, hearing how Dust gasped and moaned. ‘’Keep singing for me ~let me hear your pleads~’’ He growled quietly, his mouth soon moving down to take these already hard nipples, carefully sucking on them and forcing a loud moan out of Dust.

The nun was soon trembling, his legs starting to feel weak under him. The other quickly noticed his struggle, pulling his legs up to hold him in his arms, pinning him against the door to kiss him deeply. Dust gladly kissed back, his legs hugging Nightmare’s waist tightly, his arms around his neck to bring the angel closer. There was a brief battle for dominance before Dust allowed his dark angel to explore his mouth, which he gladly did.

Finally, after so much tease, Dust felt something hard and throbbing being pressed against his entrance, his hips unconsciously rocking against it before Nightmare slammed into him, the tip being buried deep into the other before pulling out and slamming in again. The phase was hard and slow just like Dust loved it. The trusts took a loud moan out of the nun. Cries of pleasure echoing through the room loud and clear. ''You're so good…Doing such a good job…'' More whispers came, small tears of overstimulation on Dust's eyes as he looked at Nightmare, silently begging for more. ''U-Uh-! Nightmare!''

The murder started moving his hips, bouncing on his lover's cock to meet his thrusts, the movements getting faster and harder as the angel chased his own pleasure as well. Their moans coming out in sync, beautiful music for Nightmare's non-existent ears. 

It was then that Nightmare touched a specific spot, causing Dust to scream and throw his head back, his eye lights turned into hearts as he felt that sensitive spot being abused by the angel.

The fallen creature smirked widely. There it was. His favorite expression. His dear murderer completely out of himself, drowning in pure pleasure under him, screaming and crying for more of that forbidden touch. And better yet, he was the one making Dust act this way. He was the one corrupting the already stained soul of the other, bringing him just more and more into the darkness. ''N-NighT-!!!'' He screamed, the angel chuckled, approaching his neck to kiss it softly ‘’What is it my dear~?’’ He asked in a whisper. He knew exactly what Dust wanted, but Nightmare wasn’t going to give it to him that easy. He wanted Dust to say it, to beg for it.

The nun closed his eyes shut, trying to stop his moans as he knew his angel wanted him to say it. He gathered his strength as much as possible, looking the angel in the eyes and almost moaning out ‘’I’m g-going to Cum-!!!’’ He finally said, his pussy clenching on his lover’s cock tightly. Nightmare’s smirk god demonically wider, his trusts getting faster and harder to drag Dust to his sweet release. And of course, The nun accepted the abuse eagerly, moaning his angel’s name loudly as he finally came, squeezing tightly on the other’s shaft. The unholy creature kept thrusting into him, dragging his release further and finally hitting the edge as well. The warm seed invading Dust and filling him in a deep sensation of relief. 

They stood like that for a while, Nightmare’s member still buried deep inside Dust, the latter hugging him tightly and breathing heavily, nuzzling into his neck with a low content sigh. ‘’Now we’re both covered in blood…’’ the Nun commented, making his lover chuckle softly, kissing his cheek and smiling at him ‘’I don’t mind. It just shows that I claimed you as mine once again~’’ He answered in a seductive tone, slipping out of his lover’s entrance, causing a shiver up his spine and holding him in a bridal style, walking to the bedroom’s bathroom. ‘’I’ll clean you up. Do you want anything to eat?’’ Dust shook his head, hugging Nightmare with half-lidded eyes, finally feeling the exhaustion hitting his body.

The fallen angel nodded, getting a warm bath and cuddles ready for his dear sinner. 

He would make sure he had a good sleep to be ready for another blessed day.


	4. DreadMist (HorrorDust) - Axe to help you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless porn, Tsundere Dusty and Horny Horror  
> Ide by @esqers on twitter UwU  
> Use of objects....not very conventional for sex.  
> COME ON IT'S AN AXE YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!  
> enjoy~

The air was dense and quiet, dust flying all over the place after another successful cleanup. Both Dust and Horror covered in fresh blood and filth, checking the place for any survivors. 

Can’t leave witnesses, can they?

Dust took in a deep breath, the smell of monster dust and blood invading his nonexistent lungs, agitating his newly gained LV, the energy-burning on his bones as a deep red sparkled on his eyes lights.

A strong arm grabbed him by the waist, making him gasp and fight against it for a moment before he heard a familiar growl close to his head, looking back as much as he could only to catch a slight glimpse of Horror. ‘’Too much magic?’’ He asked, nuzzling into Dust’s neck. The other shivered slightly, a groan escaping his mouth as he tilted his head to give Horror more free space to touch ‘’Y-Yeah…’’ He answered in a whisper.

Horror briefly looked around, seeing the abandoned stand of a sans that wasn’t alive anymore, killed just a couple of hours earlier. An idea crossing his mind as he threw Dust over his shoulder, the other protesting slightly before he was pinned against the stand. ‘’I’ll help you ease it.’’ Horror said, more as an order than an offering. ‘’You’re still o-out of magic Horror.’’ The beast just shook his head, carelessly pulling Dust’s shorts off ‘’S-Shit! Horror, please! You don’t need to do it! I can take care of it later!’’

The other seemed to ignore what he said, approaching Dust’s pelvic bone and nibbling on it softly. The murder gasped loudly, arching his back and gripping at the wood under him ‘’D-Don’t bite it!’’ He glared, but Horror only ignored again. He knew Dust needed to release that magic or else he’d have another outburst and get hurt again. He hated to see the other like that.

The beast nibbled on it again, his hands caressing the bone softly, going all the way to his spine and squeezing it firmly. A scream left Dust’s mouth, his ecto snapping in place at the stimulation ‘’Fuck…God damn it Horror!’’ He cursed, his legs instinctively closing before Horror’s big hands forced them open again ‘’Relax. You know you need it.’’

Two fingers invaded Dust’s entrance, moving in and out slowly. The taller using his thumb to tease at his partner’s clit as well, pressing and massaging the sensitive bud. Dust couldn’t help the noises that escaped him, moans and gasps forcing their way out of his throat one after another. Even though, the stimulation wasn’t nearly enough to help his partner. He would need to think about something else.

Then, an idea crossed his mind, taking a hold of his axe’s handle and removing the fingers from the other’s pussy. He licked the juices with a content growl, pressing the tip of the handle against Dust’s folds and watching as his juices covered it ‘’W-Wait!’’ Dust tried to squirm away, feeling how Horror pressed it against his sensitive folds. At the sign of resistance, Horror grabbed at his leg, pulling him closer again ‘’Relax. I’m not gonna hurt you.’’ The murder looked at the handle with wide eyes, his legs shaking slightly ‘’Horror that’s….that’s way too fucking big….’’ He said quietly, gasping as the other pressed it harder, the tip spreading his lips ‘’N-No! Please! It won't fit!’’ It was pushed further, his juices coating the object and helping it slip deeper inside. A loud moan escaped the murder’s mouth, arching his back and clenching around the handle, Horror smiled in content before pushing it further.

Dust stopped moving and squirming, gripping at the stand tightly, his fingers leaving marks on the old wood ‘’F-Fuck!! So big!’’ Horror leaned down, nuzzling into his neck softly as he whispered ‘’You love it don’t you~? You’re taking it in so nicely my little bunny~’’ He purred, The other rocking his hips into the handle and tearing up ‘’D-Deeper! Please!’’ He begged needly, the other laughing lowly before he pushed the handle deeper, the thing now halfway into Dust’s eager cunt, causing him to scream loudly. Horror almost wished he could fuck Dust himself, something he would certainly do once his magic is back to normal.

Finally, the beast started moving the handle, pulling it out and pushing it back in slowly. More gasps and moans escaping the other as he did so. ‘’You look good with my axe inside you. I should’ve tried it before~’’ He purred into his ear before pulling his leg and turning him around, the murder now laying on his belly. Dust grabbed at the wood again, looking back at his partner in half-lidded eyes ‘’S-Shit…Horror~! Please~!’’ He tried to move into the handle, the bigger one chuckling and caressing his leg ‘’I know~Relax. Let me take care of you.’’

All of sudden, Horror started slamming the handle deeper, white dots all over Dust’s vision as he let out a silent scream, the pleasure hitting so hard into his core, pain following right after into a perfect mix. And this time, Horror didn’t stop, pulling the object almost entirely out before slamming it back in again, harder, harder, and harder every time. He knew Dust loved it. Just the way the other would moan his name and spread his legs further was enough to assure him the murder loved it.

The trusts were so strong and so deep, touching all the good spots inside the murder, his pussy clenching tightly around Horror’s axe as he came, a loud scream leaving his mouth as he came, his orgasm hitting so hard, he couldn’t help as he squirted all over the axe’s handle, a humiliating wet noise as he did so.

The horror didn’t tease him about it. He knew Dust did it sometimes, but only when it felt genuinely good, so he smiled in content, slipping his Axe out and licking the juices on the handle. Dust looked back at him with teary eyes, apologizing quietly ‘’It’s ok bunny~I’m happy you liked it~ Let me clean you up before we go.’’ He purred, spreading Dust’s legs a little more and approaching his dripping wet folds ‘’W-Wait what?’’ Dust tried to get up, being held by the bigger one and quickly understanding what he meant as he felt a warm tongue licking his pussy clean. He felt so sensitive that it made him moan loudly, thankful that the au was completely empty. The beast happily ate him up, drinking up all the leaking magic, only stopping when he thought Dust was clean enough, lifting him up on his arms ‘’F-Fuck Horror….you didn’t need to do that!’’

Horror ignored his protests, laughing as he dressed him up again, teleporting back home with his dear bunny in his arms.


End file.
